Phantoms From The Shadows
by The One Who Has No Names
Summary: Eragon was supposed to leave Alagaësia forever, when a new evil arises he must go back. But this time he won't be the only good rider in the war. It starts of with the new riders and finding a new home. Takes place 40 - 50 years in the future. E/A
1. Chapter 1

So this is my my story being reposted. The person who previously was posting it for me hasn't been answering me for over a year and im finally able to post my self so here we go

* * *

Eragon had been pacing around the boat.

_Be patient Eragon, _Saphira told him.

It had been a week since Eragon and Saphira left Alagaёsia to raise the new order.

_I know, I'm just tired of the endless ocean around us._ Eragon thought back to her as he stared into the vast ocean.

_Little one,_ Saphira thought while raising her head to Eragon, _why don't you just try to rest._

_Okay, I think I will,_ Eragon said as he sat down against Saphira's large belly.

oOoOoOo

Eragon was awoken by someone shaking him; when he looked up at the sky, he saw that the sun had begun to set.

"Blӧdhgarm has requested your presence with the dragon eggs," in response to Eragon's questioning look, the elf that had awaken Eragon quickly added, "he didn't give a reason why, just told me to get you."

Eragon jumped up and ran to the back of the boat while quickly telling the elf, "thank you."

Meanwhile Eragon had to contact Saphira with his mind, telling her, _WAKE UP SAPHIRA! I need you to prepare to catch some fish. If my suspicions are correct we may have another mouth to feed._

_Watch who you're talking to, or I might like you head to toe!_ She reprimanded him while Eragon shuddered at the thought of Saphira licking him with her rough, coarse, dragon tongue. With a roaring laugh, and a great jump, the queen of the sky took off into her comfort zone, causing the boat to rock quite a bit.

Eragon sprinted to the egg hold, once reaching it he saw Blӧdhgarm standing over an egg. The egg was the color similar to the hue of orange the sun reached at sunset, with veins of yellow coursing through it. The egg was twice the size that Saphira's had been. "So Blӧdhgarm, was there som-," Eragon was interrupted by a loud cracking noise.

Blӧdhgarm stepped out of the way, revealing the top of the egg was cracking open from the inside, out. On closer inspection he noticed there where cracks all over the egg.

After about a minute of watching the cracking get more and more intricate on the orange egg, Eragon heard another, fainter, cracking. Once he found the source of the cracking he saw it came from where Blӧdhgarm was now standing in the corner, holding a dark navy blue egg, smaller than what Saphira's had originally been, with veins the color of pearls.

"Umaroth dragon of Vrael, what do you make of these two eggs?" Eragon questioned.

Umaroth projected his thoughts to both Eragon and Blӧdhgarm, _I'm pretty sure you can figure it out on your own, if not, the answer will be known soon enough._

Eragon thought about it, and realized that the navy blue egg was destined for Blӧdhgarm while the orange was meant to be wild. Thinking he was a bit stupid for not realizing that in the first place he figured he should let Saphira know what was occurring.

_Saphira?_

_Yes, I know Little One; I have been listening the whole time._

_I should have known; how was the fishing trip?_

_I caught many fish for when the hatchlings are ready to eat . . . I think I might have seen a Nidwal in the area; I'm going to go see if it is there._

A little worried Eragon told her to, _Stay close to the ship, that way if you need help we can come, then the new order won't be doomed from the start._

_I understand your worry, but I'm not a little hatchling anymore._

_I love you._

_I love you too Little One._

oOoOoOo

About an hour later the sunset orange dragon was just starting to poke its head out of its shell, not long later the dragon gave one final push and tore out of it, tearing the shell into many pieces. The dragon hatchling was quite big, twice the size of Saphira when she had hatched.

The dragon looked around for a few seconds, then started to lick itself clean; once all done it walked around the area, found a comfortable position, and went to sleep, curling up into a little ball.

Other than the hatchlings breathing, all was silent for a few minutes. Blӧdhgarm was the first to break the silence, "Can you image? We are the first in at least one hundred years to see the hatching of a wild dragon. It's hard to believe that they will actually prosper once again." Tears had started to form in his eagle like eyes.

"I know how you feel, for the longest time we thought that Saphira's race was doomed, but then we found The Vault of Souls! All of our dreams of seeing the riders are back, and now you will be joining our ranks, I can't think of another who I would want to be a new rider."

With a sudden crack a tiny head popped out of the navy blue egg. It looked straight at Blӧdhgarm, and then pushed its tiny little head into Blӧdhgarm's palm; the pain caused him, like many others to pass out.

As Eragon looked at the little blue dragon staring contently at its new rider he thought to Saphira, _and the dragon rider order begins once again . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

So heres chapter two. Chapters 3 -6 will come out fast since they have already been . I will hopefully find a new editor soon so i can post more chapters soon. Well hope you like the next few, I will need good names for places once I get that far.

* * *

It had been a week since Eragon and his elven spell casters left Alagaësia to raise the new order. Arya had gone into a depressed state along with her beautiful green dragon Firnen._You know you miss him little one._

_No! I have to get over him. I have to focus on leading my people out of the tragic ending to the war._ Tears coming to her eyes at the thought of the recent loss of her mother.

_I know that your people lost many in the final battle, and many were lost against the one known as Lord Barst, including the old Queen, your mother. But you know she wouldn't want you to worry about this, she would want you to look towards the future._

_You should realize that four new babies have been born since the end of the war, there haven't been any for a long time._

_You do miss him; don't forget that I know you better than anyone else. I also miss my mate. I only met her recently but she is likely the only one I will ever care for. So don't try saying you don't miss him. _Firnen thought in his beautiful deep voice.

_You are right my beautiful dragon, you are right; this should be a time of joy and happiness. The dragons are back again and now the elves are starting to grow again. . . I am doubtful though, that Eragon still feels the same for me as I do for him, _she wiped the tears from her eyes. _And it wouldn't work, I have my duties, and he now has his._

_STOP IT! _Firnen roared inside Arya's mind. _You know that he still feels the same as he always has. Saphira and I have melded our minds together, for a short time I was able to get a glimpse of how he truly felt for you. Just say his true name the next time you talk and you will know it to be true._

_Where would I be without you? _She smiled.

_Why question what could be when you're more than happy now?_

_Do you want to go out and fly?_

_I would love to, let's go! _Arya ran over and jumped onto her dragon's back, he then took off with a roar so loud all the surrounding birds flew away in terror. Whenever he flew the pointed-eared-two-legs would cheer. They flew for hours until night fell.

_Firnen, I'm a little tired, why don't we just go down and find a good spot to sleep? I'm sure they won't mind me gone a single night._

_If you're sure they won't miss you . . . eh, I guess it's all right. You shouldn't miss much. There's a small cave, it has a pond next to it if you need to wash yourself in the morning._

_Thank you for being so considerate to me._Gratitude washed off of Arya. _I think I'll just go in the water to rinse myself off and relax. You may go to sleep if you want._

Just as Firnen started curling up, _I'm going to sleep; you may curl up with me when you are ready._

_Okay, I will. I love you my beautiful dragon._

_I love you too Little One. See you in the morning._

* * *

Arya was abruptly awoken hours later. When she looked around she realized she had fallen asleep in the pond. When she stood to get up, she heard a voice yell, "ARYA!"

She looked down and saw that Eragon was looking up at her; she jumped and quickly covered herself up with her hands, "OH MY GOD! Eragon! Why are you scrying me so late?!" She questioned, starting to become red in the face.

"I have good news. But why were you naked in the woods? Not that I find anything wrong with your body, I just wasn't expecting that." He fumbled over his words as he too started going red.

"Firnen and I went out for a ride, it got late, so we decided to make camp in the woods. I fell asleep in the pond, so when you scryed me I awoke and you spooked me. I jumped because of that. I'm a bit embarrassed that you saw me like this." She quietly confessed, still blushing.

Eragon started laughing, "I'm not going to blame you. You are quite beautiful though. And I just want you to know that I still feel the same way for you know than as I had the day you rejected me back in Ellesméra before the blood-oath ceremony," Arya noticed he was also still blushing. Her heart longed to reveal her feelings for him. Firnen had almost awoken from his slumber because of his rider's distress.

Eragon caught a spark in Arya's eye and decided to change the subject, "Would you like to hear the news now or should I wait until you get dressed?"

"I'm guessing it's too important to wait until morning. You have already seen me, so I guess I don't really care anymore," and to Eragon's severe shock, Arya dropped her arms. Arya started laughing at his reaction. His mandible had almost popped out of its socket!

"So um . . . There is some great um . . ." Eragon was a little distracted.

Then, a small orange blur jumped in front of the mirror.

"OH MY GOD, ERAGON WHAT WAS THAT!" Arya blurted out quickly.

Firnen was awoken by his partner's joyous laughter. He was extremely happy; he hadn't heard her laugh since Eragon had left. _Haven't you figured it out yet, my beautiful rider?_

_No, how have you figured it out already?_

_Make the connections, you don't need my help._Arya tried to object but she was cut off from Firnen's mind.

"That was a dragon, wasn't it Eragon?" Just as she finished a tiny, navy blue head popped up, looked into Eragon's mirror with curiosity, then disappeared for a few seconds, the dragon then reappeared as it jumped into Eragon's mirror, causing it to fall. Luckily Eragon caught it with magic, before it hit the ground.

"WHAT? Two baby dragons!" She said, her eyes wide as saucers, he whole body bursting with joy, "You better explain the whole thing!" By then she was smiling.

Eragon explained to her the story of both eggs, leaving out Blödhgarm's part in it, "Quickly get dressed, someone here needs to talk to you about why this conversation is so important."

When Arya finished dressing Eragon left the view of the mirror, quickly returning with Blödhgarm trailing behind him.

The navy blue dragon jumped onto his shoulder, and for just a few seconds as he lifted his hand to pet it, Arya say it, the Gedwëy Ignasia.

"Eragon's shoulder! You're a dragon rider Blödhgarm! That's great news! I didn't expect any new riders for a while! I will fly with Firnen straight to each elven city and deliver the great news!"

"Thank you my queen, you honor me too greatly. I have to get going, the hatchlings are starving. They have only hatched within the last few hours, and still must meet their surrogate mother. I bid you farewell, may the stars watch over you." And with that he quickly scooped up the orange hatchling and left.

"I've got to go now Eragon, bye!" Before he could respond she shouted, "Brisingr!" and he heard a roar of annoyance before the pond exploded in a fire.

Arya was riding on Firnen's back, crying steadily. _I can't believe that you just did that, he confessed he still loved you and you lost the perfect shot at him._

_I know, I know, my beautiful dragon._


	3. Chapter 3

Another few weeks had gone by without much change. Both dragons had been starting to grow, fast. Blödhgarm's was slowly beginning to project its thoughts. It wasn't grand thoughts or anything, just more of an image. It was a start.

The two hatchlings were getting along; they weren't always fighting over food or anything, yet. The few times they had fought it seemed like the navy blue hatchling would start and win more often. _The navy dragon is a female obviously Little One._ Saphira thought with confidence.

_How are you so sure? I couldn't tell until you told me when we talked over you name._ He flopped down on the deck in frustration over not seeing how the hatchling was a female.

_Little One, calm down and think about what Ormis-elda and Gladear-elda have said about my heritage._ She said, extremely proud.

_Okay, I will. _As he sat up and began to meditate, Eragon thought about it. _He said your father was Iormúnger, a dragon bonded to a rider. Your mother was the wild dragon Vervada. I don't see how that matters though, aren't bonded dragons less aggressive than wild dragons._

_Yes, they are, but what other thing did you learn about female dragons._

Now Eragon was beginning to think harder on all his lessons. Then it hit him, _females are more aggressive, so a male bonded dragon bonding with a wild female is even more impressive. I now see why you say that the hatchling is a female._

_Finally, it took you long enough!_ She snorted at Eragon.

"So Blödhgarm what are you thinking about naming the hatchling?" Blodhgarm looked up at Eragon; he had been rubbing the hatchling while he fed it a fish.

"I'm not entirely sure, I was thinking of naming it after my late mother Ildrid. That's if the dragon's a she and is okay with the name. I don't know after that." He had shown a great sadness yet great joy at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she had died, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose a parent all too well." Eragon had immediately thought of Brom, his real father, who he had thought of as a story teller and then later a mentor before he knew his true heritage. Then his Uncle Garrow, who took him in as his own when his mother, Selena, left Eragon with him. The last was the Dwarf King Horthgar, who accepted him into the Ingeitum clan without hesitation, making him a foster brother of the present King Orik. Those three where the only father figures he had, considering he only knew that Brom was actually his father after his death.

"My mother was mortally wounded during the battle of Urû'baen. She had tried to help kill Barst. He had broken many of her bones. They said she should have died from those injuries. A few humans had dragged her out that cursed city. Even on her death bed she retained a great beauty. Not once did she scream to die, or for help. She simply waited for me to go looking for her. She wanted to say goodbye." Tears were threatening to take the grand elf.

"You do not have to continue, if-"

"No, I must finish the story, I need to say it." He got himself together and continued, "When I had reached her she only had moments to live. I told her I would heal her, that I wouldn't let her die," the wolfish elf had swallowed hard. "She told me to stop; I will never forget the last thing she said to me."

When he regained composure he said, "She told me, 'You, my son, you are going to be destined for greater things than any elf. Follow Eragon Shadeslayer on his journeys. Keep making me proad, as you always have, do not fear evil, only resist it. I love you my beautiful child, the most exhilarating part of my life is over, I wish I could be there to see yours . . . Her breathing had started to slow. And yours will be starting soon. She then closed her eyes for the last time, and she passed into the void'." Blödhgarm rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

Starring at his dragon, he finished, "I didn't know what she had meant then, I was puzzled by it, and then, my own wonderful dragon had hatched for me."

A quiet yet beautiful voice rang out in all their minds.

_Yes. _The voice projected with both pride and honor washing over Blödhgarm and both Eragon and Saphira that time.


	4. Chapter 4

Another month had gone by on the ship. A week after Ildrid's surprise they had found a small island. It was far from being big enough to raise the new dragons and race. But they still camped there for about a week and an half. The ship was running out of vegetables and fruits, and this was an ample place to pick fruit that was very similar to the fruit of Alagaësia and to grow vegetables.

The sunset orange dragon had been growing quickly. While on an Island he had chosen his name. While the Elf's were casting the growing spells he had caught the word Solus. It's ironic that his name mean's Sun in the ancient language. He had projected his thoughts to everyone, with his regal sound voice, thinking Solus.

Everyone then looked and watched Solus as he tried to flap his wings, at that time he could barely get airborne, but now he could substation himself for short amounts of time.

_Little one, Solus will one day he will be a great dragon. Don't you think_? Saphira asked Eragon.

_Yes I do, but I'm interested what Ildrid will become, she looks a lot like you did when you were that old. I'm curious if she is related to you at all.  
_  
_I don't think so; remember Oromis and Gladear said that I was my mother's and father's only egg given to the order to be a rider's dragon.  
_  
_That is true, but remember that the spell made anyone who knew about it forgot about everything in there as soon as they left.  
_  
_You are right little one._ Exclaimed Saphira over their mental link, _Umaroth, who are Ildrid's parents? I have to know, _the sense of urgency was clear.

_Calm down Saphira. We have to think about this, I have a feeling she is indeed an egg of Iormúnger. Cuaroc is saying she is of Iormúnger and Vervada.  
_  
_Thank you, I appreciate the knowledge._ Saphira lifted her head from the deck looking at her, how did she put it? Older but younger sister flying through the air. _I thought I was the sole survivor of my family, and now, I'm not.  
_  
_Go ahead, go fly with her._

_Thank you, I love you little one. _And with that she took off for the sky, roaring to Ildrid as she went. The dragon was only about as large as a horse or two; while Solus was already three horses large.

Ildrid was almost identical to Saphira as a hatchling. Solus was different though; chest muscles made a great impression of strength, but then as he fought with Ildrid you had reason to reconsider your initial impression. He had two two cheek spikes a little past where his jaw ended. His horns had curved out and back in. Both received flying lessons from Saphira and also learned about the dangers of hunting in the ocean.

Blödhgarm was basically a full-fledged rider already, he was magical and a great swordsman before being a rider. Another thing about Blödhgarm is that he was thrilled to hear about his dragon's heritage

* * *

After the young dragons lessons all three of the dragons returned a little tired. It was made clear that Ildrid had more energy left than Solus after she swooped down to get Blodhgarm and took him on a ride. Eragon, also tired decided to lie against Saphira. Something was bothering him though, _Saphira, has your belly been getting larger lately?  
_  
_Yes it is, I have also noticed this, I can feel the changes, and beginnings of new live. I do not know how many eggs are there, but I know it isn't just one._

_That is excellent news._ Eragon wasn't sure, already but had to ask. _Do you plan on giving any eggs to the riders?_

_Yes, I do little one. I plan on giving the most beautiful egg to the riders. I have a feeling that it won't be an easy choice. And then I have one condition with each egg._

Eragon had a feeling he knew what it was and gulped. _What is it?_

_Firnen and I both decided that each rider egg of ours will first be tested on one of your or Arya's children. We will wait ten year's for each egg. If no kid we will pass the egg to each member of your family, blood or adopted before another is tested._ She said it a way that Eragon realized it wouldn't be changed in any way.


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon couldn't believe his eyes, as he looked on from the boat the land stretched farther than even his enhanced eyes could see. _Saphira please roar as loud as you can without shattering our ears._

_Sure thing!_ And with a terrifying roar she got every Elf's attention.

_Thank you,_ "I plan on traveling to the new land within the hour. Solus will stay here and hopefully Blödhgarm and Ildrid will follow me in exploring the land." Eragon spoke with a new level of maturity.

"I will follow you anywhere Eragon." Blödgharm said, then bowed to Eragon as Ildrid bowed in her own special way.

In a way unique to Dragon's and their Riders, Eragon and Saphira became one being and said as well as mentally projected, "_Riders and Dragons don't have to bow to each other."_

The four took off from the deck of the ship, flying to the new lands unknown. Once they got to land they saw greens of all shades and hues. They decided to start off heading north, but before they could they hear a roar accompanied by a great deal of smoke coming from the south west.

Eragon silently nodded to Blödhgarm and they took off toward the smoke.

They could see the mountains from the boat but as they got closer Eragon realized that these mountains were the size of the Beors, maybe even larger. It took them a few hours to reach there seeing how Ildrid wasn't large enough to fly as fast as Saphira.

The mountains looked as if there were gaps in between them every few leagues, the smoke was starting to die down. The smoke was coming from a circle of mountains with only one small opening.

When the opening came into view Eragon quickly looked for spells, he wasn't expecting any but he didn't want to leave it to change. Hearing the roar and seeing the smoke made him think, and he thought he knew the answer. Eragon found no threatening spells.

When they entered the ring of mountains they found a spectacular sight; the beginning of a city like no other. The buildings that had been built, so far only a few houses and a giant stone structure, were beautiful.

The houses were of four designs, one was a massive house meant for a dragon and a human rider. The next was huge trees created to accommodate an elf and a dragon. For the dwarfs a huge underground cavern was beginning to get tunneled out. For the Urgals there were only plots of land for what Eragon presumed was a lack of knowledge.

"This is a perfect spot for the new riders wouldn't you say Bl –" Eragon started to say.

"That's why I had chosen here to help build the new city brother." Said an unknown voice.


	6. Chapter 6

The anger of Murtagh and Thorn had taken them far from Alagaësia. Before he left, on the last island he found a wise old Elf in the first stages of death. The man had taught Murtagh everything he knew about blacksmithing an armor like no other. Like a Rider's Sword the Armor was made from Brightsteel. The Elf didn't say where he came from; he just wanted to pass on his skill.

"Young Murtagh, I have lived centuries. When I die you may take and read each journal if you would like. Tell dear Ruhnon that this island is a giant meteorite that contains an endless supply of Brightsteel. The supply shouldn't run out for at least a century worth of both Armor and Swords if you actually use that much."

"Now I must tell you the true name of the metal for much easier extraction." The old Elf whispered to Murtagh the names. "In the next month or two I must teach you all of the secrets of the Armor."

Murtagh had been amazing by his teachings. They were peculiar, he cast spells of healing into the armor, he couldn't make it indestructible like a rider's sword, so he gave it great amounts of strength until it's breaking point, then layered healing on top of it. This gave the Armor the ability to bend without breaking, but only so far. Once that point is reached though the Armor would absorb itself into itself so that no metal isn't fully lost or injures the owner by getting metal in any open wounds. It would react to a certain word and the Armor would begin to mend itself as you gave it energy.

Very few armors of this sort exist due to its potentials only the maturest could wear it because they wouldn't abuse it. It was so sacred that only the owners of the armor knew of its existence. Only twenty or so had ever been made. The reason Galbatorix didn't have one was he lacked the knowledge and a armor tended to lose strength along with the wearer, which meant the armor would become a regular and fall along with it

"You now have the knowledge; now apply it to make your own Armor. Until you make it to a quality I find acceptable you are under oath and are forbidden to say this to anyone or use it to make Armor, you can't use the name of names to get out of it!" The elf said in a voice strict beyond belief. It took Murtagh a month to learn all the necessary things.

After another two months of work the armor he could make the armor to the correct size. It took another three tries before it was to the old elf's quality. "This is the first step to personalizing it. Your dragon must take a scale and set it directly about your heart on the Armor. Now choose gems matching your dragons color and set one on the right, left, bottom, and top." Murtagh followed the instructions he received even though it angered Thorn that he had to lose a scale.

"Now Thorn, I need you to breath fire for fifteen minutes, wait ten minutes and then start the process over again. The Armor needs to get hit by the fire four times. You must expel your hottest fire."

"Murtagh, this armor comes with a price, if Brightsteel is used against this armor it will fail quickly. The average weapon can't do a lot of damage, but over time it will become damaged. Only a rider who knows better than to let their guard down should use this. You never know the weapon's maker or material if they hit you, you could die. Give me an oath that you will not give any rider unprepared for this armor, and that you will not use the name of names to break this oath.

Murtagh asked how to say the oath, even though the last one he made basically made him as well as Thorn slaves. "Thanks you for teaching me master." He told to old elf before he left.

"No thank you, for stopping her to learn from me, and continuing my legacy." It was fell silent after his words.

When the time was up the Elf signaled to Murtagh to follow him outside. "It's time for the final step, Murtagh, set spells so that you won't get burned, then set your gedwëy ignasia hand where the crystals have melted over Thorns scale." Murtagh did, "slowly use this spell and allow only small amounts of magic to flow.

"That's enough, I'm sorry to say so but Thorn, I need you to reheat the armor and slowly let your fire get weaker and weaker until the Armor becomes the color it needs to be, exact and not fully glowing color over the next half hour."

While they waited Murtagh became impatient. "Who are you, I haven't even gotten your name in the last three months, you have only taught me, nothing more." He said, the frustration he had felt over it in the past bubbling over.

"Calm down. I have gone by many names, but old age has caused me to forget much of my own history. I remember being called The Forgotten Forger, who's not always there by the Rider Sword Smith Rhunon. All I truly remember is the workings of my Armor. Those journals have my complete history but will only open for my only and last student on the occasion of my death.

"Thorn should be done now, let's go check on him." Obviously wanting to change the subject.

When they got outside Thorn was just heading towards them to say that he was finished. "Thorn, now quickly, without causing a breeze drop it in that large pond." The old elf told Thorn who immediately rushed as quickly as possible and dropped it into the pond. "Go get it Murtagh."

Murtagh dove in after it. It didn't take him long to find it. He has quickly brought the set to the surface and spread it out. The pattern now resembled dragons scales from the neck all the way down to the feet. The scales were the exact same color as Thorns. Where the crystal had been now lay a perfect circle around it. In the circle was the symbol of the dragon rider, the gedwëy ignasia.

"This is amazing master. Please, come with us until your death. We may be able to save your life, you would be able to make more Armors like this!" Murtagh exclaimed, hoping the Elf would follow.

"I think I will accept your offer, " was the respectful answer, "anyways, I always hated this damn rock."

Thorn roared, while Murtagh simply smiled.

"I do have a gift for you though." The elf walked into the house and came out with a box. "I thought I would have another month to teach you how to do this, but seeing how I am going with you I guess I can just give it to you now." He said as he handed Murtagh the box.

Murtagh opened the box and saw a pair of leather gloves. When he lifted them he found a very intricate glove. It looked like it was made of Brightsteel and matched the color of Thorn's claws more that the hue of his scales. It must have taken a long time to make.

"Thank you master, I will wear them with honor. But now we must gather supplies for we will be traveling overseas."


	7. Chapter 7

Phantom chp 7

Murtagh and Thorn did not know how long it would take to find land again. The one thing Murtagh and Thorn learned from the twisted Galbatorix was to store as much energy as often as you could. So that's what he did since his first day of having a hearts of hearts. He stored every ounce of energy he could into Zar'roc.

It was just barely enough energy to keep him, the old Elf, and Murtagh alive during the journey to lands unknown. It had taken a week to see a small island. They had to stop so Thorn could rest his limbs. He had been greatly sore from flying for so long without stopping.

They had gathered some of the food that his stomach growled for, he had gotten sick for days from not eating. He may have been getting the necessary energy, but he needed something in his stomach. He was able to purify the water, but Thorn didn't want to even dare try hunting for fish in fear of dropping Murtagh into the water and then their were unknown dangers there were.

After a week there, they set off again for a larger land. Murtagh knew Eragon wouldn't stay in Alagësia. The dragons and the order wouldnt be able to regain any of their lost power there. The other thing was raising the dragons there would be portecting the would want a dragon and someone or the dragon could get hurt.

_Murtagh, I am sure you are right, he will follow, are you sure that we will have enough time to find peace. I still ache from all of those spells, I feel like I'm being stretched, even tho I know I am not having those spells being forced upon me. My own anger threatens to destroy. I am surprised Shruniken never went mad enough to never think of anything but the world on fire all the time. Him being able to teach me anything Is an accomplishment. _

_His rider was Killed when he was so young that he had only gotten to connect minds probable. He kept enough sanity at least to think that he could get revenge for what Galbatorix did to the peace and balance of Alagësia_. Murtagh always got hurt while Thorn began to get angry, it hurt to watch him suffer.

_You are probable right, what will we do if I'm still to angry tho_. The angry beast in Thorn was beginning stages of release. It was now or never, to diffuse the situation.

Murtagh looked Thorn strait into his eyes, seeing the spark of anger. _The new land will have to be extremely large, we will face this challenge the same way we always have._

In that instance the beast's hold on Thorn weakened. _And how is that my rider._

With one last word, _TOGETHER_! And the beast disappeared from Thorns eyes. Like any other dragon with a rider the most cherished thought was being with their rider.

That was all a week ago. Today, he could see over in the horizon Thorn thought he could see triangular shapes miles away, stretching across ocean. By the time the sun was high in the sky Thorn and the Elf also began to see shapes of trees and rivers and the huge mountain range. By nightfall they could clearly see the land.

With renewed energy Thorn began to gain speed and were there before too long. Murtagh and the Elf had to get off quickly before Thorn collapsed to the ground. Again his eyes were now normal, go and sleep, you deserve it.

_Good night,_ and the Thorn dropped shaking the ground around him.

Murtagh sat down and began the process of exploring the land with his mind. His own sense's could barely match the power of a Elf's mind though. He had was also starting to look like one because of his riders connection.

As he sensed many creatures. Some large and small. There were many rodents like mice and rats. Snakes were also all around, Rabbits too, many birds. The thing was each thing had been very different. Not a single one was exactly the same as it's counter part in Alagësia.

As he searched he was looking for a good location for a new city. He found that there was many breaks in between each of the mountain chains. Only one was of any interest. It was because of a group of bigger mountains in a circle, with a small gap breaking of the large circle.

Murtagh slowly drifted of to sleep. When he awoke, he found a fire had been built, the Elf had begun cooking eggs. _While you eat, I am going to go hunting._ Thorn said Stretching out.

_That's fine. I shall see you soon enough_. He noticed that the ferociousness that had been in Thorns eyes wasn't theretoday, for which brought Murtagh joy that his dragon won't always be angry.

There was silence while Murtagh and the Elf sat, eating the egg's. About an hour later Thorn returned. _The animals were extremely curious about what Thorn was and made very easy prey. I will have to teach these animals something about Dragons_ Thorn roared inside Murtaghs and the Elf's head.

Murtagh just laughed as he climbed onto Thorn. He sat upon the red giant waiting for the Elf to follow. " I am not going, I may be old but it doesn't mean I can't walk. Anyway, I must find my own place to call home. " with that the Elf ran into the forest.

_Lets go Thorn, head to the mountains over there. _Murtagh also gave him a mental picture over there link.

It had only taken an hour to reach the mountains. When they went into the small gap they found a large area. It could easily fit three Ure'bans and still fit so much more. The area wasn't as much of a circle tho.

_My rider, this will be a grand area for the city. _Thorn roared enthusiastically.

_Aye, we should get started_.

* * *

Everyday seemed to blend together. Murtagh knew how dwarfs, human, and elf houses looked liked. He had never learned anything about an urgal. So he decided Eragon would have to build those houses. He knew Eragon well enough that he would include both dwarves and urgals into the Rider Pact. I wonder if the races shall stay peaceful for once. Or if it would be a war where two or more races at a majority will want war.

_The next fifty years will decide that. If war happens we will have to hope my rage doesn't resurface_. The beast inside was starting to break free again.

_If it does I will keep your insanity contained. Apart we are weak. Together nothing can stop us._

_I hope you are right_. And the beast began to depart Thorn again, relieving Murtagh.

Months went by and the beginning of a truly unique city had slowly furthered. Murtagh spent each morning, noon, and night lightly searching minds so they don't notice his presence.

The beast inside of Thorn had slowly appeared less and less. He had appeared once or twice a week. Then once every two weeks. The final was once a month. Murtagh thought it had disappeared, it hadn't come around for at least three months.

One night, Murtagh, I heard some roars. Thorn spoke, _They are Dragon for sure. What is your plan. _

_We must put a small section on fire so that we can get them over her without revealing our self's immediately. We will wait hidden on the ledge until he see's the city_. The cockiness and pride in his plan flowed over their link.

_Good plan, let's get to work_. The hours past quickly. In the morning Murtagh thought he heard roars in the distance, I will go light the pile of logs and come back here.

Another few hours went. _Our plan may fail, the fire is dwindling, hopefully they saw it._ Just then two dragons flew threw the entrance. After a few minutes Murtagh shouted in a voice with authority "Thats why I had chosen here to help build the new city brother."

Eragon turned around, and Murtagh grew worried. The beast exploded in Thorns conscience once again, in the likes Murtagh had not seen since the war. _Thorn drop me off and fly away, I cant help you while everyones here. I will leave latter to join you._

_Yes... I... Willl... Go. _Thorn had to think hard to be able to over come the anger. He let Murtagh off. He breathed a long blast of fire and, bolted away very fast. It worried Murtagh that Thorn hurt that badly still. He had hope his dragon was free once again.


	8. Chapter 8

I decided that this chapter was short and that I would release it before sunday. Sorry about the shortness. I still need some more names for characters and locations. I have a few chapters written in advance so your character names may not show up for awhile. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Dwarfs had begun adventuring outside of the Boer Mountains in great numbers after the war. Their wasn't a fear of being attacked by the mad kings army. There were many celebrations. It was a joyous time for the dwarfs, the war was over. All this was thanks to his own foster brother Eragon Bromsson. To many dwarfs, Eragon was a hero, he had brought the Riders to their kind also.

It had taken Orik many a few weeks to plan out a way to announce the dwarves being included. Also it took time to plan where their eggs could safely be stored and how they would be showed. He finally ready to give the speech, "Many of you know the rider Eragon Shadeslayer was accepted into my clan. He has done us countless deeds with his mighty dragon Saphire Brighscales. "

Orik took a quick breather before he had continued, " I would go into details but most of you know of them all ready. He has done, the greatest thing that any human, or rider to do for us tho. ".

Orik bent down to grab something. The whispers were spreading through

out the crowd. None could understand what was about to happen. " This is a beginning of a new era, one of peace and prosperity. I am glad to be the king, and this is the biggest honor I can imagine. " with that he lifted his arms " The first dragon egg of hopefully many, all of you may have felt a slight change a few weeks ago. Eragon has included the dwarfs into the pact. This is a great honor. If this egg doesn't hatch for any of us, we will trade it for the urgals egg. " the cheering had shook the entirety of the mountain.

The egg was the color of a well polished grey stone, with veins of silver running threw it. The egg was easily a foot and a half long, less then a foot tall.

" All who are around the age of ten and four to twenty and eight may try there luck. The youngest will go first. If the egg does not choose anyone here, it will travel to every dwarven city, except any still loyal to Vermûnd. As it is late, let's throw our celebrations tonight, we will wait a week before allowing anyone to touch the egg." the crowd began to disperse.

That night there wasn't as many parties as suspected. " Orik my king, do they run out of mead already." his wife said waiting in the doorway.

" Hverda my beautiful wife, I think they are saving it for when a rider joins us. I am going to drink tonight, I'm in a joyous mood. Will you join me my love." Orik had already begun walking to the mead.

" I wish I could, but I cannot. It will be forbidden to me from now on." She laughed as the bottle slipped from Oriks hand.

" You aren't sayying what I think you are" he stood there dumbfounded by the news. She just stood there, and started nodding. " I am going to be a father."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello. I had time today I edited another chapter. So I think I have narrowed down some names for female rider. The choices are Amaryllis, Lily, or Rose. put in the reviews which I should pick. Hope you enjoy the chapter, thanks for reading.

* * *

Amora could hardly believe what her king had said. The words kept running threw her mind. "Eragon has included the dwarfs into the pact". She knew her chances were slim, but still, she could be the first dwarf rider in all of history.

She was only ten and six years old. So she was eligible for being a rider. Even though she loved her city she wanted to get away. She wanted a new beginning away from here. The war had taken her father. He had taken an arrow above his heart. It didn't stop him tho, what finally made him unable to fight was when almost deal soldier struck his own ax into his back. His friend then rushed him to the healing tents. He passed on treatment, he only wanted a pen and paper.

He gave the paper to his the friend who tried to save him. " Please, take care of my daughter, I'm all the family she has left. " As the light faded from his eyes, he said, " thank you, you stood with me to my end. It is not your fault." and he passed on. That was what he friend Ronan had told her when he returned.

When his friend returned, he brought her the news, and gave her the note. Her father wrote _I love you, you should always have hope, If you do, you won't be broken._

That was now months ago. She had barely slept for days after hearing the news. that time it was sadness, this time it was from excitement. Two days left, and she finally got sleep.

It felt like the week wouldn't end quick enough. She had woken up very early and ran out of the house towards the center of the city. There had already been a few others her age waiting in the designated area.

By noon hers age group was led out of the area to the end of the ten and fives line. They were waiting in line to enter a great purple tent with a podium in front of it. she noticed nobody was exiting it from the front. It took an hour for her turn. She thought about running away, she was so nervous, her stomach had been in knots. She didn't know exactly why tho.

When she stepped up to the podium, the dwarf asked, " Name."

She sputtered" Amora"

The dwarf laughed, turning her red, "Are you sure you want to be a rider, it is a great responsibility."

She almost left then but recomposed herself" I am sure, I wouldn't have come if I wasn't. " She straitened up and said.

He said " good luck then" as She walked into the tent. It had been quite larger from the inside then it looked from the outside.

From the corner of the tent a hooded figure knitting spoke up " I like her, I bet she can tell that all toads are actually frogs." the lady both scared and puzzled her. " don't worry I don't bite, Solembum may tho." pointing to a giant sleeping cat.

Before Amora could respond, she noticed the egg, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was awestruck by it. " Are you going to touch it or not! That doesn't bite yet." Amora completely forgot the lady had been waiting there.

When she touched the egg, it started rocking. Amora quickly stepped back. The egg started rocking more and more. It stopped again. Amora stepped forward and touched the egg again. Except this time a large crack appeared. " I'm so sorry I didn't mean to crack i. . . " she stopped talk when she saw a tiny head poking threw the crack. The head quickly pecked it's head into her hand.

Amora was rushed over with the feeling of icy water. The last thing she heard was the mysterious lady laughing, " I knew I liked her for a reason" and then Amora blacked out.

* * *

Well please review and let me know any edits that I need to make. Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the Reviews, follows and favorites so far keep them coming guys and gals. Also if you can give me different names that would be good for the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Amora woke she saw that strange lady, Orik next to her and a small dragon lay on top of her. She blinked, and shock and awe came over her. The tiny dragon tilted it's head in confusion. She realized someone layed her against the wall. The creature Sneezed and fell backwards from being on just it's hind legs.

Amora started laughing as joy came to her mind from an unknown source.

She looked at the dragon and it nodded. While it nodded she notice it was a bit confused. She thought of how to show him or her yes or no. She was a bit puzzled.

" I don't know a lot about dragon's, but I'm pretty sure the hatchling's are able to learn and respond from images and thoughts." the mysterious lady really puzzled her. When she noticed Amora's blank stair she spoke again," Oh right, my name. Most people like names, mine would be Angela. "

" I will try that. And yes, names are quite useful. Mine is Am. . ."

Angela interrupted, " Amora, yes I know, I'm a keen listener, and what I don't hear, my companion tends to pick if up. I'm guessing you want to know why I am here. Well until you meet Queen Arya in the Elven forest of Du Weldenvarden. I will also teach you about their culture, basics of fighting, swordsmanship, magic and your energy reserves. I can't really teach a dragon much, but on its own it can learn basic flight patterns and how to hunt. Both skills that it should naturally learn on its own. I don't need any special titles but Angela will be fine."

" Ok Angela, what did you mean earlier, you said something about frogs and toads." Amora wanted to know now.

Angela just stared up, like she was day dreaming. It looked like she had been deep in thought. Amora grunted, snapping her back to reality. She Spoke fast, " Oh right, just something I asked another rider once. So let's go introduce you to the crowd gathered out side. "

Orik spoke next, " Oh Angela, confusing as always. Why am I surprized tho. You always have been. " with a joking tone. Then his tone became a little more serious, " let's go introduce you to the crowd Amora. The crowds are getting uneasy"

Amora stood up, and her dragon jumped up on her making her black hair swish. Over the link she sensed that the hatchling was hungry. " Before we go out can I have some food to feed it. I think it's hungry."

Orik started to scramble in his pockets for something. He had taken out and opened a small pouch. " Normally I'll eat this with my lunch, but seeing how the dragon hatched, I doubt I will need it." He then poured the contents into Amoras hand. When she looked in her hand she found an assortment of dried meats. She took a piece and gave it to the hatchling who ate it greedily.

" I think I can walk and feed him, or her. " as they started walking outside she saw hundreds of dwarves in confusion, simply waiting for news. Someone had pointed at the dragon on her shoulder. Most people just stood in shock. That a new rider had been found already.

Orik spoke" My foster brother spoke the truth. We have a new rider. She will go to the forests of the Elfs to train the rider before making the journey to new lands to train with the lead rider Eragon. This is the start of a new age of riders, where any race can be a rider. The first true dwarf rider is Amora." When he was done it sounded like thunder inside the mountain.

When the noise started dying down Orik spoke again, " She will begin her journey imediately. She will hopefully return one day. When that day comes we will welcome her, and the mighty dragon that is currently a hatchling." After being fed the hatchling fell asleep in her arms.

With that he led Amora back inside.

" What do you mean I will imediatlty leave. Don't I have to pack my stuff? Gather food and supplies." she qeustion her king. Trying to be still, so she didn't wake the hatchling up. Who was squirming a bit due to its riders distress.

" We already did, I sent my agents out right away. We want you out of harms way. Angela is a fierce warrior. Most dwarves know the name, and of Solembum the Werecat follows her. So most should leave you alone. Unless they are ready to die. "

" I wouldn't say mighty, but daring and wize maybe would work. Twinkledeath most likely scares them. Anyway I want to leave soon I have a tight schedule. I must go see the Urgals egg too. I'm known to be where important things are happening you know. So let's go, I will meet you outside. " she said quickly, running outside in a rush with Solembum close on her tail.

" umm, does she always leave you more confused then you were before. " Amora laughed.

Orik chuckled " Aye, she has always been like that. She confused Eragon often too. You wont ever get truelly used to it. But she is right. It's time for you to leave. So follow me. Pay good attention to the path. For it is something that one day you may have to show a young dwarf. "

As she followed she took note of how quiet is was. The path wasn't terrible long tho. The hatchling eventually woke up and started running ahead. When they caught up they found him finishing a cave gecko. After that it just kept up, paying attention surroundings.

When the exit of the tunnel showed up, Amora was blinded for a few moments, she uttered a swear under her breath. When she could see again she uttered a gasp, she had never ventured outside the mountain. She took in all sorts of sites in. Like a crystal clear lake, with a waterfall flowing into it. There was green every where. Angela started talking to Orik in an unknown language. She realised that they must be talking the human's or elven language.

Angela started speaking the dwarves language again" Ah so noones taught you the how to speak in the humans language. I guess that will be your first of many lessons. Well if you are all done here can we get going. I dread being late for anything important. Should I quickly scry Arya?"

"No, I will send word later, do not worry, you will have an interesting road ahead of you. I wish I could join you but I have my duties to fulfill here. Goodbye, may you have a safe journey. " with that Orik began back down the tunnel, when he stepped back in a stone slab fell behind him, covering the hole.

* * *

A few days had gone bye. Amora was learning many things. The human language was coming to her very easily. She found finding ways to teach the dragon difficult for the first few days. Angela would teach her about different plants that could kill within a minute or help in the healing process. She taught as much as she could in the human language to save much time as possible.

By the week after she left, she found it was wiser just to show her dragon what she meant by thinking of the action and saying the word with it. She was already talking full conversations with Angela in the humans tongue.

One day something very odd happened. While Angela and Amora were under a tree, resting. They heard a voice. Angela was the first to say something, " that wasn't Solembum, he normally only speaks to me." Amora quickly learned that Solembum was the name of the giant cat. Except that he wasn't a cat but a werecat. He would be around but rarely seen when possible.

_Well duh_, the voice paused, curiosity came from the high yet clear sounding voice. The voice was obviously feminine. _Haven't . . . you heard a dragon. . . before_.

" Ha, I actually have. So you do speak, do you see any strange looking rabbits from your postion." Angela asked the hatchling.

The dragonness thought for a few seconds while looking around, yes, I mean no. Stupid . . . Words, yea stupid words.

Amora and Angela both laughed at that. Amora replied, " Yes, they can be stupid."

_Indeed._ She said agreeing.

Amora, started laughing again. " So what's your name? "

_I have heard. . . many names and good words. The one that I liked was Hope, which is both._

" I wonder if that is what my fathers last words to me meant, or if its just ironic." Amora exclaimed.

" I'm normally the one who confuses everyone. I'm lost for once. So you better explain. " Angela spoke with curiosity.

"My father sent a note home when he died. It said, you should always have hope, If you do, you won't be broken.

I wasn't sure what he meant, now I think I do." Amora said, with a heavy heart.

_I'm guessing he was a very great man. I will wear my name with honor_.

" Yes indeed. Well we should be teaching you the human language again. Your making great progress, and since your dragon is speaking I can teach her as well. Soon I will have to teach you the proper way to talk to an Elf. They are not a race that you will want to anger. " Angela said first.

" So I have heard. Will you teach me about swordsmanship or magic." Amora curiosity was uncontrollable.

" Ah ha, I was waiting for that question. I will teach you a single spell in the ancient language. The spell will be meant to make hunting and fighting easier and also begin to make your energy reserves stronger." Angela looked like she truly wanted her to ask ages ago.

" what is the spell called?"

" Stenr reisa" Angela then bent down and picked up a small pebble. " You will need to focus on just this pebble. There's a catch tho. You can not use more energy then it would to do the task. Like lifting a bolder with this spell will kill you in your current state." The seriousness in her voice was clear. " Thats the same rule with all magic. The more you use the less you have left. So I want you try this once in the morning and once at night. Once you have mastered this, you can hunt with this method. "

" Yes I will try this. " She spoke as quickly bowed. She said to the thinking of the pebble, "Stenr reisa" but nothing happened.

_I think you may have to try again._

_No duh._

_Calm down, I doubt your anger will help._

_You are probably right._ "Stenr reisa" and again nothing. She tried the several more times and nothing. " Are you sure all riders have this ability?"

" Yes I'm sure. Eragon warned me you may ask. All riders have it. Each rider is different, so it may take time. Just remember becareful how much energy you use. With time you can judge a little better how much you are using. So just keep trying. " Angela spoke striking new confidence in Amora.

She dug deep inside herself looking for this power. she found what she could be described as a pool of energy that wanted to be free. she managed to get it to trickle." Stenr reisa" this time the pebble floated inch off her glowing palm before she lost hold of the feeling in her body left her. When the pebble dropped the light from her palm also vanished ending at the dragon shaped scar that she got when Hope tauched her palm. She was a bit hungry from the spell.

Angela seemed impressed, " very good, we can try this again later. You are probable tired. So am I, and I'm the one who knows where we are going so ether way we rest. "

They had been able to find alot of dry sticks seeing how it hadn't rained for some time. When the sticks were in a nice pile. Angela started trying to get a spark from two stones. It took a few minutes with no sucess. Amora the thought she heard her say something on one try, then a small fire started.

_I think I heard what she said. I will have to try it at some point._

_No, you shouldn't. She seems very wize. If she thought you were ready she would say something to you. Or even say what she said louder for you to hear._

_You probable are right Yet again._


	11. Chapter 11

Im really glad with the support so far. 3 fav., 6 follows and the reviews in a single week! I hope the support is continued.

well school is almost over. So I will likely have more time for editing, and writing. Review any mistakes or ideas you have please. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Amora had grown used to the daily routine quickly. She was able to talk to Angela in the humans tongue all day. She had even begun the process of learning the ancient language. Which was a lot harder to learn.

Angela had told her that she could not lie in it. That the Elfs have learned how to lie with out lying in it. Also if she wasn't careful she can be forced into an unwanted contract if she wasn't careful. She could say I will protect you in it and then she was bound to it. The person could release her tho.

She learned that the only way that she's using the ancient language in a spell is that shes feeding energy to it. If she said Stenr reisa then nothing would happen, but she could release some energy for a stone to rise. It was quite interesting.

Within a week she could keep the stone raised for about an hour. A week later she could spin it in small circles for an hour also. At that time she began hunting with the stones, it had taken some time hit a target. Something she learned was as distance increased so did energy consumed. So the first time she tried, she hit a rabbit but nearly fainted from exhaustion. She could easily shoot three stones by releasing the stone a foot away with just beginning to want to sleep. She could easily get a rabbit two out of times with that method.

When a month had passed she had begun lifting the pebble with out the urge to eat or sleep. That was before Angela decide to play a game With her.

One night she was practicing like normal, when she felt a pressure push the stone into the tree next to her. She had no idea how that had happened. When she looked to Angela for an explanation, all she saw was her smirking. Amora quickly realized it was the next step in her training. She picked up another stone after saying "Stenr reisa". While it floated, she did the same two more times until three stones were in the air. She flung all of them at the tree closest to Angela's tree just for them to drop as soon as they got inches from the tree.

" So you got my game, let's see how you do now." She sounded confident.

_Are you really going to let her get away with being smug like that._ Hope said while had a roaring yawn type of sound.

_No I wasn't_. Amora said "Stenr reisa" three more times. When she tried moving them forward they just ended up moving backwards no matter how hard she tried to move them forward. " what the, how are you not tired, normally if I tried moving them from that distance I may pass out. "

" Oh you forget, I have been at magic for a long time. " laughed Angela. As she launched another five strait into the tree. " I think that will do for tonight. I'm going to go hunt quickly." like normally she ran off after she said that.

_I'm coming down. Hope gently glided down from the perch she found earlier._ Recently she had begun flying short distances. She was now three to four times the size she was at birth. Making her more then half Amora's size.

_You are getting big so quickly. _

_That is a good thing. Soon I will be big enough for you to ride my on my back. At this rate I would say another three weeks maybe. _

_Yes. A month until very few dwarves have gone before. _Amora shuttered._ Dwarves belong on the ground._

_You aren't another one of those dwarves. Your my dwarf and also a rider. So one day you may like it. It's an exhilarating feeling, being the queen of the sky's. _

_Your a dragon, of course you think that. You may think different if you were a dwarf, and I would think different if I was a dragon._

_Yea, you may have a point there. I still like the sky tho. It's free, and I can see everything. I flew just high enough that I could see a large desert and a forest that stands higher then others. _

_That means we are getting closer to meeting another dragon and rider. Thats amazing news. Have you. . ._

_Yes, I already told two-legged Angela. She seems ready to move on. She's a confusing person. Wouldn't you say._

_I would say so. She doesn't seem like she's bad. She is just mysterious. If our future master Eragon and Saphire trusted her shouldn't we. _

_No and yes. If we are going to be future pair we will need to decide who to trust for our selfs wouldn't you say. _Hope may be younger but her wisdom grew just as fast as her body.

_I suppose you are right. It looks like she is back with many rabbits already. If you want any you will have to get up you know. _ Amora watch Hope uncurl of the ground and stretch like a cat.

" Well I am back. I have gotten ten rabbits. Four for your dragon. Three for each of us. I was hoping we could eat one or two now. Your dragon's old enough to hunt alone. So she can eat how ever many she wants and hunt for more whenever. I want to keep moving tommarow. Apparently a small issue has come up and I will be needed as soon I can get to Queen Arya. Tomorrow I plan on moving constantly with short breaks for food. We have several leagues to move. I am hoping to make it to the forest's edge within a month. For we will need another week or two to find the Queens city. " she explained very quickly. " I suggest eating and going to sleep shortly after. Practicing magic will be at night, while food is cooking. You may be ready to move on anyway. "

The rest of the night was silent. There was no talking while eating. After Hope flew up to her perch. Amora made her make shift bed , and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Well I don't have anything to say really. Hope you enjoy the chapter internet cookies for all :)

* * *

Arya depression had gotten better. She was constantly moving. The night she found out about Blödhgarm being a rider was great News. For a week strait she had flown to each city to give the news. That another rider has come about.

When everyone knew it seemed like the whole forest was moving. Every Elven city was partying and celebrating for a two weeks. That gave both Arya and Firnen the opportunity to drink.

When that was over tho, it was time for the Elven council to elect someone to ferry the egg to the Urgals and bring the rider back.

The end choice was Vanir. He was a wise choice. Before the war had ended he used to think that Eragon was weaK along with any one who wasn't an elf. When he and and Eragon sparred Eragon was suffering from his wound from Durza. Vanir easily beat him. When the curse was lifted during the Blood oath ceremony the tables turned. Vanir's final duel with Eragon ended in defeat. Vanir decided he would let his arm heal on its own to teach him a lesson.

In the middle of councils meeting's from King Orik. "Hello King Orik" Arya announced " We are currently in council, so please make this brief. "

Orik spoke next, " Yes I see. Well I thought you would want to know that our egg has actually hatched already. The egg hatched to a young dwarf name Amora. She is traveling with Angela. She should be at your door step within two months hopefully. "

" Thank you Orik. That is good news. We have news for you, a egg had hatched for Blödhgarm about two weeks ago. He is currently traveling with Eragon. " Arya spoke, she found it hard thinking about Eragon.

" That is wonderful news. Please let me know when Amora reaches you. Goodbye." Orik seemed ecstatic with that news. When he stopped talking he had cut the connection.

It took another three weeks for the Lords to choose Vanir as the first egg carrier. They called him in one day. after they went threw the traditional greetings, Vanir was the first to speak, " My lords, Queen Arya, why have I been called in here today?".

Arya as usual was the only one to talk, " You have been chosen as the first egg carrier for the reason that there isn't enough riders to currently do the job. The other you are trust worthy and know both the Urgal and the dwarves language. If you do not want the honor it will be ok. " Since she became queen her voice continued to grow stronger.

" I will accept the job. I am willing to serve the order in any little way like this my queen. " He spoke in a musical way like all fair folk. When he was done talking he bowed to the lords, and more or less Arya.

All the lords agreed that the meeting was now over. " Vanir come with me. I will show you what you are going to be in charge with. " Arya spoke to Vanir. He simply nodded.

They had to walk all the way to her tree. When they got there, Firnen was wrapped around the edge. _Hello my rider, who are you two-legs_ stated Firnen looking straight at Vanir.

_I am Vanir, the Elven council told me I would be the egg carrier. _

_Very well._ Firnen thought while starting to flap his wings to fly away.

When he was gone, Vanir heard Arya mutter something that he couldn't understand. After a few seconds he saw where Firnen had been was opening up. Revealing a small room. In the room there was a giant aquamarine colored egg. If he had to geuss it was two feet long, and three feet tall.

"How am I supposed to life this egg?" Vanir exclaimned.

Arya uttered a pure laugh, " I do plan on giving you two horses and a carriage to help bring you to each village. ".

Vanir felt happy, he had heard rumors about Arya being depressed. But that laugh put that to rest. " So let's see if you can lift it out of the room without magic. "

Vanir hoped into the room in the ground and tried lifting the giant egg with little success. That Wouldn't stop him tho, he would not let a woman watch him fail. All his attempts failed. It had been late in the afternoon when he started but dusk rapidly approached.

" Do you give up yet. I didn't think you could lift it. " Arya had teased him all afternoon with the same bird look on her face.

"I shall not give up that easily. " Vanir replied. It was beginning to get very dark before he even began lifting. Vanir told him self one more time. He gathered his strength and lifted it off the ground at last.

He heard Arya gasp. When he looked over he saw that she wasn't looking at him was staring at the egg. When he looked at he saw four small feet stick out of it, and small cracks spreading threw out the eggs. He saw the side facing Arya had begun chipping away.

The egg was starting to be pushed outwards it that general area until a aquamarine head popped out. The legs went back inside the shell. The head so followed. Soon tiny cracks appeared on that side. The hatchling ran forward breaking open the hole it head had caused.

Vanir stood in shock as he felt instinct took over. He reach his right hand forward to touch the dragon. When he did, he felt ice run threw his veins. The feeling had made him faint. When he awoke he found it hard to breath. When he looked up he saw the hatchling head on his gut.

" Vanir this is a good thing for you, but this could very well end badly. The egg was going to be brought to the Urgals. I do hope Eragon can get here soon. For we are in desperate need of more dragon egg's. At least now you won't have to try carrying the egg's." Her voice sounded like it hid some secret, or worry as she spoke.

" What about my rider training. Also my dragon is going to need its training. " Vanir spoke with uncertainty.

"We will wait for your dragon to be large enough to fly and give it basic to advanced training in between hatchling's. We will likely give your dragon around a month of training at first before we will allow you to go. "

" Ok, that answers my questions. You have a lot to do, and I have to go prepare my home for my dragon. " Vanir said. His hatchling was flapping around trying to fly.

_That dragon is going to fly earlier then we think, Firnen thought to Arya._

_I realize that._

_You know you have to contact Eragon. Firnen was obviously still a bit angry about how Arya ended the last conversation. _

_I know. I just don't. . ._

_Stop it, you know he still feels the same for you. So just go contact him._


	13. Chapter 13

**So i have started another fanfic today. Don't worry im not abandoning this one but I need advice. Il still be update this story regularly since I have written up to chapter 24(unedited still). I don't know know how I should post chapter for both now. ****Should I update one story one week, then update the other the next week and have that alternating week or just post one chapter and then switch. Well tell me in the reviews please, hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

When Eragon turned around he saw Murtagh and Thorn. All he saw of Thorn was him quickly leaving threw the entrance.

Him and Murtagh had talked about what had happened since Murtaghs self exile. Whenever Eragon brought up Thorns quick exit Murtagh would ignore him. Eragon had decided to drop the subject. Eragon was amazed by the work already done by Murtagh. Their was a lot that still had to be done though.

The first thing Eragon did was locate a deep cave system. He couldn't find anything that would work. That most of the caves had been to small to actually store all the Eldurnay. For the dragon eggs he had built a small tunnel underneath his own house so could quickly check on them.

It had been a week since he was all set in the new land. Solus decided that he would stay near the city. He picked a small cave. He picked the cave closest to Blödhgarm's house.

Saphira was the first to notice, one night Eragon heard her do one of her laughing roars. After she had said,_ I think Solus likes my sister. _

When Eragon walked outside and looked at his cave. When he looked, he also noticed it. It had made him chuckle at that too. They were only two months old yet they seemed matched for each other.

In the week since they arrived five more wild dragon's had hatched. One had been from the five foot tall purple egg. The dragon was just large. Eragon almost expected the dragon to fly immediately.

Eragons first step in building for the city was a proper place to store the dragon egg's meant for the Riders. He decided to start the building near a waterfall that ran down from mountains on the side opposite from the entrance. The Pond where the waterfall emptied into, flowed outside of the mountains threw underground streams.

His plan was to build the Eggs building while Saphira dug out a cave behind the waterfall to store the hearts of hearts. The building would take weeks. It had to be large enough to store potentially hundreds of eggs.

While he worked on the building with Blödhgarm one day some female voice shout " hello" sounding a bit fed up. They both looked around and didn't see anything. The voice shouted again " look down" when they did they saw Arya in the pond.

Eragon was the first to speak, "Oh sorry bout that, I didn't expect you to scry me for some time. What is the reason for? ".

" Both egg's have hatched already. The egg you gave Orik has hatched to a young Dwarf named Amora. " Her look darkened a bit, "The bigger Aquamarine egg hatched for the Elf who was going to be our Egg carrier Vanir. It's time for you to comeback, we need you to bring more eggs. "

" I can't go back. My future was told by Angela that I can't, I have my responsibilities here. There are five hatchlings here. They still need Saphira. I am sorry. " Eragon felt sad that he had said that. He wanted to go back, but knew he wouldn't be able to leave again.

" I mi. . . " The words were lost in her throat. When he looked at Arya's face he saw a sadness in it. It quickly faded into nothing. " I would think you would want to come back. I was misinformed, I will not bother asking again. Goodbye Blödhgarm, it is always a pleasure. Goodbye Eragon. " . What she did next shocked both Eragon and Blödhgarm. She picked up and punched the mirror shattering the connection.

_Little one, you made a mistake. I will not try comforting you this time. _Eragon noticed at the last moments before the mirror broke, a small tear falling from Arya's face.

* * *

Arya threw herself into her bed. The full storm of her anger and sadness had hit her. Her eye site was getting worse from her tears. She reached into her night stand to pull out a full bottle of Faither out. She didn't think that the conversation would have ended like that.

_Little one, you have to stop. You cannot drink away the pain. He does not know how you feel. Nor would it help if you drank. He didn't mean to hurt you. He cares for you deeply I am sure._ Firnen tried to speak with her calmly to keep her from crying worse.

_All those times I tried to stop him from falling for me didn't work. He doesn't need to know how I feel_. Arya seemed lost.

_Arya come over here, I will protect you threw the night. _His voice lured Arya away from the bottle and her bed. Firnen wrapped his around his body for Arya lean against. He covered her and his head with a wing. That night Arya had cried her self to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I have decided that I will be post about everyday or every two days until I I have all the chapters I currently have done up. Then I will update this and my other story one a week. Hope you enjoy, one of my favorite chapters will be posted soon.**

**disclaimer- I don't own the inheritance cycle. so please don't sue.**

* * *

Vanir had started to worry about his queen. No one has seen her for a few days now. When ever he tried knocking there was no answer and he could not use magic to open the door, for her privacy, and spells meant to keep anyone from entering.

He had a feeling that things with Eragon did not go well. He had grew fed up with being left in the dark for so long. He decided to scry Eragon him self. When the Eragon appeared in his mirror he saw a very large purple dragon, even bigger then his own.

Eragon noticed Vanir in his own mirror immediately, " Ah hello Van. . .".

Vanir cut him off, " What did you do?"

Eragon was obviously confused, " What do you mean.". His appearance quickly hardened.

Vanir was a bit appalled that he didnt know. " You mean you didn't know that Arya has been locked in her house since the night she contacted you?"

" I . . . I . . . I didn't know that. She wanted me to deliver more dragon eggs. I told her I couldn't go back. She said she wouldn't bother asking me again. When she said goodbye she punched the mirror. Thats the short version of what happened. " The look on Eragon's face was one of great sadness. Not just when he found out about Arya. It was clear that she wanted him to comeback. " Vanir, I will hopefully talk to you soon, and with that he cut the connection.

_Saphira we are going back. _Eragon said quickly.

_Little one, I thought you said you weren't going back. I will go hunt now if you are serious._ Saphira had gotten up, and begun stretching.

_You heard exactly the same thing that I did. You know why I must go back. So if you would go do that I will go talk to Blödhgarm. I would like to depart by noon today. For it is a long ways away._

It took five minutes to locate Blödhgarm's mind. _Meet me at the waterfall in five minutes_. After Eragon said that he ran towards waterfall. He had failed to come up with a suitable name for the city.

When he got there he saw Ildrid resting inside the pound, while Blödhgarm meditated outside it.

" Hello Eragon, I am guessing you decided to go back to Alagësia. That you want me, Ildrid, Solus and the other Elfs to watch the new hatchling's. We will gladly do so. " Blödhgarm spoke with ease. He probable guessed that Eragon would end up going back.

"thank you, I will take half of stable Eldunarí with me. I am hoping to be back within a months end. I do not want to be gone for long. I will bring the dwarven rider with me." Eragon spoke with clarity, it was in the ancient language so it would help bring him back faster and keep him from staying.

The building for the eggs had been completed. Like the Rock of Kunith, to enter you would need to speak or think your true name in front of it. When Eragon did it the mountain parted ways. It had been dug a ways into the mountain, Deep enough that the far side there was a pit with lava in it that provided heat and light. As always Cuaroc checked anyone who came in to make sure they wouldn't bring harm to the hearts of hearts or eggs. Each Eldunarí had a small name engraved near each hole, if they knew the name already.

The cavern was very large in its area. Eragon thought it would work very well as a meeting spot for the Eldest riders to discuss matters. While there would be an area to discuss with other riders issues, this would be strictly elders. The reason was because thousands of years of knowledge was stored in a single place.

Many of the Eldunarí volunteered to go with Eragon. During the time they were volunteering Saphire had returned from her hunt. Eragon decide to put the spell to store the Eldunarí above Saphira so that if Eragon had to talk with Arya it would be just them.

When Eragon had everything situated. He hopped onto Saphire and she ran out of the cave only pausing long enough for the entrance to open.

Blödhgarm had taken five eggs out of the storage. Eragon would have chosen three, but with five it meant, humans, and urgal's could have two riders. The dwarfs would get one egg seeing how they already had a rider. The Elf's got no new egg's simply seeing how they currently had three riders. Eragon took him self out of the equation because he was nether human nor elf Fully due to his transformation.-

The egg's were of varying sizes. One was a bronze colored egg, smaller then Saphira's egg, yet larger then Ildrids. Two had been closer to Saphiras egg's size. The smaller was a dark purple color. The larger was a brown color, closer to that of a tree. A gold egg had been around two and a half feet long, and a foot and a half feet to two feet tall. The last was by far the largest of the bunch. It a black colored egg. It had white veins running threw it, making it look more peaceful. It had been four feet long, and easily three feet tall.

Saphire stared at the black and white egg, _the people are not ready for a pure back egg yet, in time the pain he caused will disappear. Like the wounds he caused to the Dragons and order are reversing._

_Aye, time heals all wounds, some need actions to reverse them tho._

When he thought that he immediately thought of Arya. _Do you want me to use another or do you want me to use the harness's Blödhgarm and the spellcasters created to hold each egg._

Saphira seemed to make a humming noise as she thought it over, _I would like to try the harness's._

Eragon hooked up the harness to both side, put each egg in individually. When he put each egg in, he put the special protective padding in between each. Every piece had spells of protection and durability put on them while being made.

Eragon nodded to Blödhgarm, as a silent goodbye. Saphira and Ildrid roared so any words said would have been drowned out by the noise.

* * *

Saphira wasted no time while flying. She was anxious to get to Alagësia. It had taken a six day to see the shore of Alagësia. She had been able to fly that distance easily because of all the energy she was being supplied. The only time they slowed was so Eragon could purify enough water for the two to survive.

_I can see the shores. We are almost home. Can you belief it?_ Eragon was bursting with joy.

_I know. My limbs are beginning to ache. When we reach shore I will immediately hunt then I shall sleep for a night that may keep me charged enough to reach_ Elsemere. Saphira sounded like she was beginning to hurt. Her pride wouldn't allow her to say she was sore.

_I must eat soon to_, it has been somewhat of a challenge not to be sick._ I also need a break from being in the air._

They had reached the shore by dusk, which Eragon had been greatful for. The shore was near a rocky cliff with many rocks sticking out. He decided he wanted meat. He reAched out with his mind so he could locate food. He had found three rock crabs, a decent sized lobster, and a very large fish that had a large frill out his back. While in Terim he thought he saw it before, if his memory served it was a Merlin maybe. It was a time when he couldn't read to well and he didn't care bout what a fish was.

He had checked for poisons in the seafood and found none. He had quickly started a fire to cook everything. The crabs and lobster were done quicker. While he skinned the fish. they cooked.

While he ate a crab, Saphira had returned. She had caught four deer. Her stomach was content. Eragon offered her a crab and then some of the lobster. He cooked half of the giant fish, and shared some with Saphira.

_If those shelled things were larger I would want to hunt those occasional. That fish is very delicious, and large, it would be worth hunting_. Eragon chuckled. They were delicious. On a normal day he would be fine with lobster.

Garrow had taught many things to Eragon, and Roran. If Eragon had salt, he could dry out any meat, and even fish. Eragon separated a pound of salt from ocean water. He dried out the fish so he had food for at least two days.

By the time he was done night had fallen, and Saphira was asleep. The air was hot on the beach. He layed under the stars, and slowly drifted to sleep. His last thought was, how he was allowed back into Alagësia, his fortune said he wouldn't come back.


	15. Chapter 15

**I was going to** **post this last night after seeing the review made by that guest but I fell asleep. Thank you for the review. I don't plan on quitting on this story. I already have a majority of it planned out I mostly have to write it all down. Im glad people are enjoying my story.**

**This is my favorite chapter I have posted yet. So enjoy.**

* * *

A week after Arya and Eragons talk she was finally seen again. When she walked out of her house one of the Elven Lords Dathedr was waiting for her.

When the traditional greeting was over, he spoke " It is good to see you, but why have you been locked in your house for so long, you had many Elves including the new rider Vanir. I am sad to say you missed the celebrations. "

Arya decided to wear a black outfit similar to what Eragon had seen her wear countless times. Eragon, the thought of him nearly made her break down in tears. If she wasn't out she may have. She did her best to speak without emotion what she ands Firnin had talked over countless time. She said " I know I shouldn't have disappeared, I woke up sick the morning after I disappeared. I needed a few days to get better. I left in the dead of night three nights ago so I could just relax, being queen isn't something easy. I didn't exactly want to be queen ether. "

She didn't lie since it was forbidden in the ancient language. Some do count depression as a sickness of the brain. She also did leave her house with Firnin in the night. Being queen of a race was a burden that only a few other living could understand. She became because it was her duty to the people to lead them from a time of war to peace. So she didn't lie, she just didn't elaborate the full details with the lord.

It took the lord a few seconds for the words to register, " You should have let someone know that you were sick and left for a few days. I also understand that you didn't. If I thought anyone else was fit to lead I would have voted otherwise. I didn't tho. If and when your ready to step down I will back you up." When he was done speaking he bowed.

" Thank you for your consideration. I don't plan on stepping down. Maybe in a few years. Or if I one day I become a mother I will. My first choice would be you, my mother trusted you, I trust you. You would make a great king.". Arya had spoken the truth. While hopefully planting the idea that she had spoken enough of the truth to convince him where she had been.

It had worked, it convinced her when he spoke again, " You honor me with your words. I am going to leave you to your thoughts. May the stats watch over you." When he finished talking he began walking away.

The next half of week wasnt eventful. It was peaceful. Arya was glad for the peace as it was good to feel as if she wasn't queen.

* * *

When Eragon awoke the next morning with a startle. He had a vivid dream. A young man. A few year or two younger was fighting against an unknown group. A hooded man went to his rescue. Cutting each being down. There was roaring and thunderous sounds everywhere. None of the roars sounded like they were in pain.

The hooded man and the young man had ran towards a larger group of the beings. The young man struck with a white sword, the white sword was struck out of his hands. The hooded man ran to his rescue. He was yards away from him when three swords ran threw his body. A dragon roared in a pain that Eragon had never heard before.

The young man screamed "Father" and the man quickly picked his fathers sword up. The enemy started dragging the father back towards the main camp of the enemy

The son ran slashing down many enemies down. Right before he was swarmed he yelled a single spell, " Brisinger, the fire seemed to burn brighter then any other. The enemy had been stunned. Eragon saw a blue blue blur fall to the earth. The enemy went to it and used spells to drag it away.

The son was still furiously taking down the enemy. His swords fire dying down. The father had been staring at his son, a pride in his eyes. The man resembled Brom to a point. A much younger Brom.

The sons fire was dead. He was surely a dead man until white flames rained down. A white dragon picked the young man up in his claws, dragging him away, tho he squirmed. The bartle was over and both sides began to collect and tend to their wounded.

Then Eragon awoke. Apparently Saphira had an oddly similar dream except she viewed two dragons in the battle. _Saphira what do you make of this._

_I am not sure. I will not worry about this though. If your future was wrong, then nothing is set in stone._ Saphira's wisdom always made him less on edge.

They kept moving, they wanted to get to Du Weldurven within three days. Saphira did not rest until they were at the forest's edge. It took about a day and a half to reach. They had not run into any human settlements which Eragon was glad for. He wanted his visit to Alagësia to be mostly a quite one until Arya saw him.

They decided it would be best if they were cloaked until they reached Elsmere. Saphira would stay cloaked on the outskirts of the city. Eragon would simply keep his face covered until he reached Arya's house where he would wait till she exited her house. The plan would start early morning.

It took another day to reach Elsemere. Saphira ended up catching a wind make her fly even faster. They rested in silence until night fall.

Eragon undid the cloaking spell on him self. _Love you Saphira. I hope to talk to you soon. _

_Love you too little one. Now begone. My limbs ache. I flew to long with only small amounts of rest. _

Eragon did what she said and left. Ellesmera was a very different place at night. It was quiet, very few Elves were around. He had walked close to Rhounon's shop. He heard metal ringing inside the shop. He was not surprised that she was up.

Eventually he had reached Arya's house. His plan had slightly changed. He decided he would knock on her door when the moon was dirrectly in the middle of its path in the night sky. He still had an hour to wait. He listened to tone of the forest around him. The hour had passed quickly. He could still remember the last time he had made a advance on Arya and how well that went for him. This time would be different e hoped.

He had started knocking. He waited a few minutes and nothing. Every few minutes he would try knocking again. This lasted for about twenty minutes before he heard the creaking of stairs.

When she begun opening the door, she stated" this better be good for you to wake me. . .". She stopped talking when she opened her eyes and looked at who was at the door. " Barzul, Eragon. "

She had been wearing a green tight night gown. It had been just barely lose enough to not show off every curve in her body. "Yes. . ." Arya leaped at him knocking him to the ground, hugging him tightly.

" You can't imagine how much I missed you. " She spoke the words with more affection then he could believe. The words hit him like a two ton dragon slamming into him. She missed him, the reaction was opposite of what he thought he would get.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, do heres chapter 16. I hope you all like it. I am warning you now. This chapter makes me question wether I need to bump up the rating. If you guys think so let me know.**

**So thank you Cuch the guest. I forgot to edit a lot in that last chapter. Im writing a majority of this on my iPod and even editing through the fanfiction doc manager so sometimes I miss something but I missed way to much in 15. I also forgot to consult the great wiki for spellings And lore mistakes, I haven't read the series in almost 2 years and that doesn't help. Well I am very grateful for that review And again I'm sorry, I just fixed most of those mistakes hopefully.**

**Also thanks for the advice, my school only prepares for the state given test at the end of the year so we basically read books and learn how to analyze writing pieces. We don't actually learn structure of sentences or anything like it. English also comes difficult to me ad it is so thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

It shocked Arya when she opened the door to find Eragon on the other side. Her own reaction shocked her even more though. Her whole body seemed to shake from him being there. She just stayed eye locked with Eragon for minutes. Her mind was racing and she felt something unusual with Eragon.

Eragon was the first to speak, " So would you like to get up." Arya had been a little slow from what happened. She blinked, a bit and got up. "Arya, you have been acting strange lately, is something wrong? " She realized it was time to to let him know.

She sighed " Yes I know. Let's go inside to talk about it." _Firnin can you please leave, I want to be alone with Eragon, he can possible tell you where Saphira is._

He said to Arya, _Ok I will. _He then thought to both of them, _Hello Eragon, where is my mate Saphira._ Eragon simply showed Firnin a mental image of the area where she was hidden. _Thank you Eragon _

Eragon and Arya watched from outside Arya's home as Firnin took off out of her house. Arya made a hand single, to get Eragon to follow her in. Her house was extremely similar to Vraels house. It had more of a woman's touch so to say instead.

While Eragon was looking at her houses interior, She was sitting on her bed, waiting for Eragon to join her. She was deep in thought. She wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to say. She hadn't ever told anyone but Firnin that she loved him. She sighed again, and begun to speak, " Since you left I have begun to become depressed. I miss my mother. I did not think I would. Her death took a toll, the amount of Elves who died took a toll. It didn't make as big of a difference as another thing tho. " There were almost tears in her eyes. She had to pause to regain composure. " That night you contacted me, I had went on a flight to get away from it all for a night. It failed tho. You had contacted me, bringing it back. You saw a moment of weakness as I destroyed our only connection for the night. Again when I contacted you, the outcome was different I thought you'd come back. When you said no I had been crushed. I didn't go out for a week. "

She had paused again. When she spoke again, " I wanted you to come, so. . . " She started to choke up. She motioned her hands to her started walking towards the bathroom.

What am I doing, why is this so difficult to do. I love him, I want him to know how I feel. She thought to herself the best way to. I will make this a night he will never forget for so many reasons. This would be a night that would be completely new for both. Arya had taken her night gown off completely. She spoke to Eragon trying not to reveal anything, " Eragon, before I come back out, I need you to shut your eyes. And you cannot ask why. "

She heard Eragon sigh, " Ok I will.". When Arya peaked out the door. His eyes had been closed. She had quietly exited her bathroom. She walked over to Eragon. She had sat down directly on his lap.

He had openned his eyes to see a naked Arya on his lap. She covered his mouth as soon as he was about to open his mouth to say something. She spoke, "Eragon I am sure of this. I love you." she said this in the ancient language. She could have said it in any language and he would have believed it. She could feel that unusual thing about Eragon again.

She took her hand off his mouth. He immediately said what she wanted to hear back " I love you too Arya." When he finished sayying that she took his hand and put it on her heart.

The feelings she was experiencing was exhilarating. She couldn't explain how she felt. Eragon body was completely different then it had been when she was on him outside.

When she unbuttoned his shirt, she found that he had gotten even more muscular since she last saw him. even then he was muscular from the constant work and fighting. He easily flipped her onto her bed. He had kissed her directly on her lips before pulling the covers over them both.

* * *

When the sunlight had come into her house she felt better then she had been in ages. She didn't see the fact that Eragon couldn't stay. When she awoke he was behind her, with his arms wrapped around her. It was incredible, she thought it may have been a dream. It hadn't been tho.

She tried to turn around to view her love. She didn't want to wake him but when she turned around, she saw that he was already awake. He spoke first, " Good morning beautiful. Did you have a good sleep. "

" Yes I did. It has been the most refreshing that I have had in a long time. How about you. " she spoke in her lovely musical voice.

" I did not sleep. I had been up since you fell asleep. Saphira and Firnin had returned soon after you drifted away. They are currently wrapped around the tree, their heads by your door. Me and Saphira had talked all morning. She asked if you and me mated yet. That she and Firnin had felt a great happiness coming from both of us. They are currently keeping all outsiders out. " Eragon had been smiling the whole time, obviously happy.

"Well seeing how they have that handled I plan on sleeping again, would you mind joining me?" Arya also felt extremely happy.

" I would love to my love." He was extremely gentle as he lightly kissed her. He then whispered her true name to her. She was looking straight into his eyes as her body vibrated from the words.

" I love you too. " As she kissed him back and whispered his true name back. She was still amazed by the fact that everything fell into place. She fell back to sleep embraced by Eragon, her loving mate.


	17. Chapter 17

**So im just barely posting this in time for my one per day quota until chapter 24. I posted it with five minutes until midnight So hope you enjoy and thank you for the review cuch, I will fix the mistake latter. So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The few weeks Eragon and Arya spent together had been great. Arya knew he would have to leave when Amora arrived though she wished he could stay. Since Eragon arrived, Arya and him had not left each others side.

The Elves celebrated Eragons return for a week. Eragon and Arya had only went to only one night of the celebrations. This was the first night to since it was thrown in his honor. Neither cared for the parties at the moment. Saphira and Firnin went to each night party. They enjoyed drinking. Half way through the week their was a report of Saphira and Firnin having a drinking contest. Both dragons swore that they didn't remember the contest. Eragon And Arya both had preferred to be together in a quiet atmospheres, and away from two extremely drunken dragons.

The time had been passing quicker then ether actually wanted. Two weeks had gone by to fast. They heard that Amora and Angela were a day away from Ellesmera.

Arya and Eragon had been laying quietly in her bed. Arya was the first to speak, " Eragon, when will you be returning again. I cannot bare you not coming back again, or not knowing when. " She had looked sad the whole time she spoke.

Eragon had been deep in thought. When he finally spoke, he said, " I'll be back when the next rider has been found. I will return for each of them. If none arrive In five years I shall return. I do not wish to be apart from you for to long ether. " The sadness seemed to disappear from her face.

She spoke softly, " Ok that is fair. I do hope the next egg hatches soon then. I do not wish us to be apart for to long. Now I suggest that we make the best of the day and enjoy our final hours for what could be a long time." Eragon was greatly relieved by her words..

The hours had quickly passsed. Night had fallen before any word came from Angela. She said that they would rest the night so. Eragon and Arya barely slept.

The morning came faster then Eragon wanted to admit. When Arya fell asleep, he decided he would leave once he thought she was deep in sleep. It would be much harder if he didn't.

The light had begun to shine threw the tree house. Eragon quietly got out of the bed. He had quickly written a note for when she awoke. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He quickly and quietly left after, with a heavy heart.

With Saphira's keen eye sight she had found Amora's little makeshift camp quickly. _Saphira, let's announce our arrival in fashion_. As Eragon suggested she roared a roar that scared every bird for a mile around. He was sure Arya had heard it if she was awake yet.

After the roar they had landed near the camp, the dwarf had been shaking greatly. Hope had just sat there amazed by Saphira's immense size. Angela didnt even look up from her knitting to see the commotion. As usually she spoke first, " So good to know that the great kingkiller hasn't lost his touch at grand entrances, and isn't to old for fun. ".

Eragon couldn't help but smile at that, he was glad Amora had a good teacher the last few weeks.

" Hello to you to Angela, it's a pleasure to see you again. I think you will be glad to hear that I haven't seen any strange rabbits. " He spoke in the ancient language.

" Well that's good. You had remember what I said, I didn't think you'd think of that after so long. " she had barely looked up from her knitting again. Eragon didn't think she had actually been shocked by the fact that he remembered.

" Well I have been trying to think of what a lot of what you said had meant. It is one of the many complexing things that I will get to the bottom of one day. " Since leaving her words were still just as confusing as ever. Yet he made an attempted to make it seem like he was wiser since they left.

This time she looked up to show a smile, " You may indeed find out what all I have currently said to you at some point. The problem is I have much more to say still, and you will probable never get to the bottom of it all. You will more then likely die before hearing it all. " Her smile widened when Eragon looked at her speechless at that fact. " Let's just relax now, and let me tell you Amoras journey and training to this point. "

It took around an hour for the tale of Amora to be told. It was quite interesting. Now the problem was how was he going to get the pair to the new land. Hope was far to young to fly that distance.

_I think I may be able to have her lay on my back for the journey, we will have to rest at any island we see tho_. Saphira told Eragon. Eragon was skeptical but he thought it may work.

They would leave as soon as everything was packed up And they all said farewell.

* * *

Five days went by before they were able to reach an island after leaving the shores of Alagaësia. Hope just barely had fit on Saphiras back and weighed her down enough to cause a slower pace.

When they reached the land Saphira nearly collapsed. It had been a hard journey so they waited on the island for two days before leaving the it.

For the journey Eragon and Amora talked about each others life and the ancient language. Eragon wanted to get a feel for his new student before he began teaching her.

When they did leave the land it took another four days to see any sign of land again. Late the third night they saw birds starting to venture out for fish.

It was early in the morning when they reached land. Eragon had just started to relax when Saphira started speeding up even tho she had been aching. Eragon asked, _Whats wrong, why did you speed up?_

_I have to hurry to my nest. Wake up Amora and Hope. Eragon could sense the urgency she felt._ He did as she said and explained what was happening, she slowed down nearing the entrance of the mountain for Eragon, Amora and Hope to hop off. She sped up after and headed to her nest.

Blödhgarm had just woken up when he heard The flapping of wings. He got up and walked to a window to see Saphira flying without a rider. He woke Ildrid up and they flew to the city entrance.

" Eragon what is going on?" Blödhgarm Asked, obviously confused.

Eragon replied, "Saphira is going to finally lay her eggs.".

Blödhgarm nodded when he found out. After several minutes of silence he spoke, " So for the first time in a long time a dragonness has laid her eggs. This is a great time indeed."

" Yes it is. Blödhgarm, Ildrid, will also be your teachers." Eragon spoke to Amora and Hope. He turned to face Blödhgarm, " These are your new students Amora the Dwarf and The dragonness Hope. If you don't mind escorting the pair to there home. I have a mountain to hike up. "

Blödhgarm understood, " Yes, I can show them the way and I will give them a tour of the city. " He said to Eragon, then turned the rider pair,

" Follow me hatchlings."

Amora had gotten onto Hope nervously. it was clear how little time she had spent riding alone. Even after they reached the island she almost jumped off Saphira eagerly and nearly kissed the ground. when she was adjusted on Hope, they flew off after Ildrid.

Now Eragon had to figure out how to get to Saphira. During his conversation with Blödhgarm she blocked her thoughts from him. He figured it must be hormones or she decided to keep her mind to her self.

He knew where she went off to and where her nest was. He had started heading in that direction. He had eventually gotten to the base of the mountain where her nest was. He had forgotten how steep the area was. He wouldnt be able get up to her nest.

It had been noon when he arrived at the mountain. He had sat down to meditate till he got an idea to get up there.

He heard a roar. When he opened his eyes he saw Solus. Eragon didn't notice that he had been there for some time. He felt Solus's mind brush against his own. He felt him say something about patience and saw an image of Eragon on his back.

Knowing that he would ride up on Solus when it was time made him relax.

The sun was starting to set when he felt Saphira's mind again. _You can come on up now little one._

When Eragon got the news he let Solus know. Solus let him on his back. Solus took off towards the cliff and hovered above the ground. When Eragon got off he flew away.

Eragon entered the cave and went towards Saphira who was curled up. She lifted her wings revealing three eggs. Each egg was a different was a ruby red, another was an emerald green, while the last was a pure white. The eggs were less then twice the size of Saphiras egg. The white egg was slightly bigger then the other two eggs tho.

Eragon had just stared at the eggs. Saphira randomly told him, _the white egg. _

Eragon was confused, _what do you mean Saphira?_

_She roared, I mean I'm going to give the riders the white_ _egg_. Eragon laughed at his own cluelessness, he should have realized that.

The Eldunari had taught him the words to turn the white egg into a riders egg. It was a simple ritual, it took a few minutes to say all the words tho. While he had done it, Saphira had gone out to hunt.

Within half an hour she returned. She had found a small group of eight deer. None were left alive tho. She had brought back four so she could relax and slowly eat.

Her plans weren't to come true tho. The ruby colored egg had started shaking. Cracks had slowly Formed in the egg when the emerald egg started shaking.

Over an hour the ruby egg eventually hatched, when a red head smashed threw the egg. The dragon slowly clawed it's way out. When it got out, Saphira picked it up with her mouth sort of like a cat would, and started cleaning it.

The emerald dragon had been cracking in all sorts of places. It broke a hand threw but it got stuck. It got free when it broke another leg free next to it. It disappeared from sight for a minute. Then the hatchling leapt out of the hole smashing more of the shell.

Saphira was done cleaning the red hatching. She had set him next to a deer carcass. She repeated the cleaning process with the other hatchling. When she was done, she put the hatchling with it sibling. _Aren't they precious little one? _Saphira was watching her hatchlings playfully fighting over the deer.

Eragon agreed, _yes they are. They will become great dragon's one day. _

_The pride in Saphiras eyes was, indeed, the boys will be very great indeed. _


	18. Chapter 18

Ok i am really sorry about the long absence. I had gone camping with my grandparents after the last chapter. Then when i went to my other grandparents for the rest of the summer my iPod wouldn't connect with their wifi so i couldn't post. I could have retyped it on my laptop but my summer evolved into a lot of gaming. Me and a friend named it the summer of co-op because of how much we played swtor, AoE, tf2 and borderlands. So again im sorry. Whenever i could post i would get started and then my mind kept wondering to writing this book series that i started to create in my head. It was just non stop self made complications and i hope you can forgive it. So here we go!

* * *

There had not been a new rider for ten long years. Amora and Hope had excelled in most areas. Combat was not one of them for Amora. It had taken the full ten years to fully master it. Hope had a balanced body. She hadn't seemed built for any specific area, wether it was speed or fighting.

Blödhgarm got even stronger through his rider bond. He and Eragon would fight every day for training. They were quite equal in there skills now. Ildrid and Saphira were not tho, Ildrid would always be quite smaller then Saphira due to age, and the fact that she was smaller when she hatched.

Thorn and Murtagh were rarely seen. They fled to the south of coastal region of New Alalëa. Eragon determined that the new land was likely Alalëa. The area to the south was mostly a swamp. The area had wingless dragon looking things in it. When Eragon first communicated with one he found it had a simple mind.

To the north it became colder and had snow for longer in the year. It had bigger deer like animals. Bears also inhabited caves that way. It seemed as if a lot of game from the spine was in the north except their were major difference in the physique of the animals.

Another hundred dragon eggs from the vault of souls had hatched. He couldn't possible count how many more eggs were laid and hatched. Most of them would stay closer to the city at first. Only the older dragons flew towards the swamps of the south. The younger dragons had a hard time finding a way to live against the wingless dragons for they could grow to fifteen feet. That was as long as Eragon saw but he had only spent a week or so in the swamp. The swamp could have held other secrets as well.

Eragon had spent the day flying with Saphira. He had been excited for in a few days he would be returning to Alagaësia to honor his promise to Arya. He had returned five year earlier. He had a blast with her. It had taken a week to reach the Elven capital. Saphira didn't need to stop or rest that trip. The only stop was when the guardian of the city stopped them to check their mindS for malignant thoughts that they may have had but did not so he didn't trouble them.

She had become used to long flights like that one. Saphira's training was flying as far as she could without additional energy. She was able to fly for two days strait now. She also challenged the wild dragons to fight to strengthen herself. She fought multiple at once in case a war with dragons ever happened again.

They were meant to leave in six days. The way his life was he knew his life would probable have other plans though. Stop worry Eragon, nothing will happen. Saphira found it amusing, the great King killer, worried over a simple date.

* * *

Vanir had spent three years in New Alalëa. He wanted his male dragon Zorr to gain his training. Vanir didn't need the same amount because he had gained a great deal of training from the Elves. Yet he knew that training would sharpen his own skills.

His real first task when he returned was getting a rider sword. Rhunön had agreed to make the sword but it had to be with his own hands with her in control. He thought it was impossible but Eragon had done it, so he must try. It would be the strangest feeling in his life. Feeling as your body moved yet you had almost no control over it.

Even the blade had a different kind of feeling. The aquamarine colored sword was incredible looking. It had primarily been a two handed grip. Its was was well balanced so it was good for defense. It's top was heavier so a slash that got momentum could hit hard. The sword was perfect for him, like no other blade he had ever used before. He named it Celöbra.

That had been four years ago. When he returned he had been busy going to each city and town as an egg carrier as he had before the training. Sadly none had hatched for a human, dwarf of Urgal. He had not given up yet. There was still a handful of of human villages left before he would begin again with different eggs.

His next stop would be in a village close to the sea. The village was called Narda. It was late at night when Vanir and Zorr reached the village. The village was mostly dark so Vanir wanted to land on the outskirts of Narda. It would be a smart idea to land now, we want to make sure the village gets some rest, it will be buzzing with activity Tomorrow.

Zorr replied in his quiet voice, _yes, I will land, I advice you to sneak into the village and tell their mayor we are here. That it would be smart to have the area for these eggs begin to be built or set up. _

Vanir smiled, _Are you sure you can stand a night away from me. _

_Saphira warned me you two legs get in trouble when us dragons aren't around but I doubt this village would be able to stop me. _ Zorr snorted, obviously thinking he won.

Well ok, I will see you tomorrow buddy, patting him on his side he took off. It took five minutes for Vanir to reach the wall. He had cast several simple spells to make it so he could move completely undetectable.

Before he left Terim, he had looked at a map of Narda so he could find the Mayors house when needed. The streets layout had been very simple.

He ran by a single soul as he went through the city. when his mind brushed against his he felt a great sadness in him, and could smell that he had drank a lot that night. The boy looked seventeen, maybe eighteen. It was strange why anyone would be that sad and had to drink at that age. If he hadn't been in a hurry he may have stopped.

Five minutes after the strange young man he reached the mayors mansion. The mansion had been made from brick, it had a simple arch way over the door. He knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. A servant came to the door, " Hello Mr. The mayor has recently retired for the evening. Do you mind coming back tomorrow?"

Vanir spoke in a calm manner, " No, I must speak to him tonight. It is about his people, and I would like to get the event started tomorrow afternoon. " As Vanir spoke the servant looked a bit annoyed by the vagueness. He had shuffled his belt so the servant looked down for a moment to see the obvious sign of his rider sword.

The servant quickly spoke, " I am sorry Rider. I didn't know it was you. I will go and fetch my lord but do not be angry. I will not know how he will react from your appearance so late. " Vanir simply nodded for a response

Several minutes later a man came down the stairs and said "Come on into my beautiful home rider. " The mayor had led Vanir down to a sitting room. " I am the mayor of Narda, Oliver Fitz. I am figuring you are Vanir, rider of Zorr. What is your business here?", the mayor was half asleep so his words came out slowly and lazily. The man was very fat. When he sat into the chair it looked like it was hugging him.

Vanir had spoken about how he had brought two dragon eggs with him. He told him about his plans to display the eggs.

* * *

The next day Vanir went to see Zorr. The mayor had been kind enough to offer him a room to stay for the night, he was grateful for his offer. So Zorr was ready to be reunited with his two-leg.

Zorr had been ready to spook the village. Zorr flew and soared to the city. When he got there he roared before releasing a jet of aquamarine flames for all to see. He repeated that all over the city before landing in the town square.

A purple tent was set up so that the eggs could be displayed to people. Vanir had hopped off Zorr's back. he decided to just sun bath for the day with only his head in the tent. When the square was full the mayor had begun speaking from his stage, " The rider Vanir and his mighty dragon Zorr have brought us two eggs. Over the next week those who want to may touch the egg. We will begin in two hours. "

It's was beginning to get dark on the Second day. So far nether egg had shown any signs of hatching. The eggs were purple and gold. The purple egg was smaller the gold. Vanir decided that in another five minutes they should pack up and leave soon.

The last man to come in had look seventeen, maybe older. Vanir realize immediately who it was. It was the guy he ran by three nights ago. . .


End file.
